Desire of Freedom rewrite
by SliverKitsune
Summary: Summery: She's stuck in this virtual world until some one beats him, then she is free. Kagome is stuck she needs someone to rescue her or a way to escape. She's stuck in this bird cage. Will Kirito find her a get her free or will she escape on her own.
1. Caged

Summery: She's stuck in this virtual world until some one beats him, then she is free. Kagome is stuck she needs someone to rescue her or a way to escape. She's stuck in this bird cage. Will Kirito find her a get her free or will she escape on her own.

A/N: K umm like I said I would restart my storys and I'm start with desire of freedom I've had it longer so yeah and the chapters will or might be long depends I'll give my all! And Kagome is being pared up with kazuto(sp)

SliverKitsune: hey hey what's up! This story's going to be RADD! Any way I want you to meet my best extra OC...drum role please! REN!

Ren: hey ;D

SliverKitsune: So how is it on my show or you've guessed it inner mind theater!

Ren: What ever you just better bring me into the story or else!

SliverKitsune: Like to see you try! Whimp! Any way Kagome please do the honor.

Kagome: SliverKitsune doesn't own Inuyasha or sword art online and tata

"talking"

_'kagome's thoughts'_

_'Kazuto's thoughts'_

_'it's so close yet,so far.' _She stared at the sky, it was beautiful. She sighed and pushed up against the bars if the cage.

"Kagome," someone bit out harsly. She stared at the man before her. Malice and hatred in her eyes.

"What," she hissed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Dreaming about the day you die." She bit out harshly.

"Now, now my little miko no need to get violent." He told her. He walked closer to her. "You will be mine, and you will become my fairy queen."

"Never, I will never give in, not intill you die." He pushed her harshly against the cage. "Just because you control this game doesn't mean you control me." He slapped her,

" just shut up." he hissed.

He left but not before slamming her in the cage. As soon as he was away, she wishpered" Someone please just please save me from him." She pleaded to the sky. She still could remember the day she got stuck in her.

~.,Flashback,.~

She had just gotten back from the store.

"Hey sis!" Her brother exclaimed.

"Hmm..." She mumbled.

"I got this new game want to try it out?"He asked.

"Sure."She had taken Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyo pretty well because she didn't like him like that more brother like.

She entered her room and sat on the bed. She took the net gear and laid on the bed. With the net gear on and she was shot into the gaming universe. Once inside she looked around. This was not the character picking menu she was in a cage. A bird cage, on guard she was not at all surprised to hear a voice.

"Ahhh... My little miko is back." She whipped her head around. Surprised to see a blond guy staring at her.

"Who are you." She stated.

"You don't remember me, you wound me" he says holding his hands to his heart Faking hurt.

"Let me jog your memory."

He then started changing, red crimson eyes, black stringy hair, baboon pelt. It al fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Naraku." She hissed. He smirked.

"Guilty as charged, you know I was hoping you played this game, or else I would have to pick a different person. Any way are you happy to see me." He smirked once more loving the shocked expression on her face.

" Well you should change, here." He threw her a red and black top in shape of tears that covered the breast area. Sliver see through silk cloth. A pair of white shorts that hugged her hips that was partly in the back sliver tresses.

"Your stuck her forever with me, you'll become my wife." He then walked out of the room not looking back. She then sat down on the bed tears running down her pale skin.

~.Flashback ends.~

_'what am I going to do, I know I'll watch him when he punches the keypad then I'll escape and get out of her, then I'll be free._

~Somewhere else~

Kazuto stared at the ice tea in his hand still thinking about what happened a week ago. He know it wasn't healthy but her missed her, her smiles, he laugh, her everything.

"Kazuto this isn't healthy." The bartender said. He looked up from his drink to meet brown eyes.

"I know but, I just miss her. You know what happened." His voice cracked at the last words. He could still see her eyes and those words that hinted him.

~.,Flashback,.~

He rushed out of his room still in the process of getting sweat shirt in.

"Sis I'm going to the hospital! Call me if you need me!" He called. With that said he rushed out of the house to the hospital. Once in the elevator he waited for it to be on 14th floor. It hit the 14th floor a few minutes later. When the door opened he ran out.

He was at the door. 176 B. He grabbed the handle and twisted the door noob. _'What will she think? Dose she still like me? Am I good enough for her is she going to cast me aside.'_

He opened the door. His hands falling to his sides as he walked over to the curtain. He put his hand on the material. In one swift movement he pushed it aside. What he saw made him freeze up inside. She sat there with some man. They were kissing. His eyes widened.

"Asuna?" He whispered brokenly. They broke apart. She stared at him with impassive eyes.

"Kazuto?!" She yelled."Uh...well... Heres the thing I'm engaged and Im in love with him. I'm sorry really it's just your not my type." She stated.

"Not your type? Oh ok! I'm not your Fucking type thanks that helps alot!" He yelled in rage. "Asuna's I hate you!" He ran, he sprinted out of there no intent of going back. As he stood in the parking lot he couldn't understand why this happened to him. He helped people right he saved them but why did she do this!

He then broke out in a sob. Tears cascading form his gray eyes. He couldn't believe the girl of his dreams didn't like him. His form shaking with sobs he walked home hiding his face behind his black gray tinted hair.

~.,Flashback ends.,~

"Kazuto let me show you something." The bartender insisted. A game was thrust into his face."It's called Alfhime Online, they say it's the new SAO. Also I think these pictures might be of intrest to you." The pictures were handed to him and he looked at the picture his eyes gazing over the girl I the cage sitting on the bed. His breath hitched in his throat. She was beautiful, sapphire eyes and pale skin the most cute nose and her eyes were the most pretty. Blue wasn't that common in Japan. He looked back up at the bartender.

"Thanks Oscar. It might help if I played this game." With that he headed home after paying the bill for his ice tea. As he opened the door he yelled"Mom, Sis I'm home I'll be in my room!" He then opened his door to his room and sat on the bed After putting the game in. _'I can do this!'_. With that thought he put on the nerve gear on and blasted in the game universe unaware of what was going to happen.

A/N: So how was it I just finished and way Ren and Kagome can't wait so yeah bye bye tell me whatcha think. Also I want to know how I should do the plot how do I make it just right. Oh and I know that it's harsh what I made Asuna do but I need to I didn't want het dead besides I have a good idea for her! Anyway he will get over it

Kazuto: No I won't! I loved her!

SliverKitsune: Yeah yeah stop being a flipping drama queen, anyway why would you say that you might like Kagome!

Kagome: Yeah don't you at least want to get to know me? I mean really I think your cute ;D hehe

Kazuto: *blushes* U-uh umm...I-I...Thanks.

Kagome: *giggles* hehe Kazuto oh your soon CUTE! *runs over and hugs him by the waist nuzzling his stomache area*

Kazuto: *blush encreases*

Sliverkitsune: Anyway Ren could you please.

Ren: Have a nice day and review and like also... Kagome stop! you can't do that. *starts to lecture Kagome*

Kagome: *pouts and humphs* Meanie. Why can't i hug him! I mean he might be my future boyfriend! Don't you want me to be happy? *gives puppy eyes*

Ren: Whatever.

SliverKitsune: She sure likes Kazuto! And she's real flirty! Bye! And stop pouting Ren.

Ren: I'm not pouting! *pouts*

SliverKitsune: Mmmhmmmmm... Yeah your totally not pouting. *rools eyes* Yeah well bye.

~Ja Ne

SliverKitsune


	2. Trying didn't seem so hard

A/N: My second chapter, ok um well I'm going to try to make it the best I can you can count on me! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story! Also this like the part where Kazuto and Leafa are at the world tree.

Kagome: yeah enjoy the story I can't wait to hug Kazuto again!

Kazuto: *blushes* Uhhhh...

SliverKitsune: hehe anyway I don't own Inuyasha or Sword art online if I did clay pot would be gone and Asuna's would be Kagome! *Sobs*

Kagome: Anyway enjoy!

"talking"

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

_'Kazuto's thoughts'_

chapter two

Escape plan

She heard the cage door beep open and in walked Oberon or Naraku.

"Well hello my little Titania, how are you?" he asked. A tick mark appeared.

"Stop calling me that its Ka-go-me! Get it right only 3 syllables, learn it, use, and love it." She sneered.

"Now calm down my little queen. You'll all ways be my Titania." He explained. She just glared at him and turned away from him and looked out of the cage. She sighed. She was roughly grabbed by the arm towards a chest. Hands roaming her body. Her eyes widened before she started struggling.

"Now, now miko calm down. We could start right now all I have to do is pull the string and we can start or do you want to stop just say no." He said huskily. (A/N: EWWW, I'm soups sorry about this part but it needs to be in theres)

"LET ME GO! NO! NO! STOP." She sobbed. She was then dropped down to the ground. She crawled away over to the bed. He stood there smirking.

"I'll be leaving and I'll be back." With that said he started for the door. _'Here's my chance.4/23/19. Got it!' _The door opened and he stepped out and relocked the door. A few minutes later she walked over to the door. Looking around she punched in the numbers.

Once the cage door unlocked she stepped out. Like a cat she moved stealthly. As she ran like a ninja she came to a white hallway lit with bright lights. Looking around she searched for a map. Once she spotted one she scanned it over memorising every detail. She then kept running towards the control center.

She looked around. Their was brain, but not the kind you see in horror films but more halo gram brain. As she stared she at them her eyes zeroed down on a cube like shape. She walked towards it and looked it over. As she looked it over she saw a card shape thing.

She then heard voices just as she was about to touch it, quickly she grabbed the card and his behind the thing holding the brain. She peeked out seeing a slug creature with tentacles and snail like. They were talking.

"You know we still have to check on them. We got to see their process and any changes." The first creature explained.

"I know but, never mind." Sighing the creature walked over one of the brains to his left.

"Tomo, you know I think we should get paid to do this."

"Aliki just stop you know we have to do this so just shut up." Tomo demanded. AAliki just 'tsked' before continuing his work. _'maybe I can manipulate them'_ With that thought in mind she came from behind the table thing holding the brain.

"Hey! Retard tell me how to get out now!" She yelled. (A/N: ok just to tell you she knows that it won't work she just needs a reason to get out of there and think over her plan of freeing everyone of the SAO characters)

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she was yanked up-side down.

"What do we have here?" Aliki asked.

"Hey isn't that the girl in the cage?" Tomo wondered."Yeah it is." He told himself. Hr looked over to his partner.

"Now what were you doing in here?" Aliki asked again.

"Really you'd ask me that?!" She demanded sarcastically.

"Well I'll go tell the boss." He said before warping off. Tentacles started wrapping around her body. Tentacles were moving all around her body._ 'I'm going to get raped!' _She started thrashing.

"You asshole let me go! Fucking let go of me." She screamed. Then the boss showed up, not looking to happy.

"Bring her back to the cage I will deal with her there." He commanded. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't struggle as they carried her back. She jut wanted to go home. She missed her mom, jí-chan, Souta her cat buoy. The tears if frustration fell and she let them fall she didn't care.

-below the tree-

"So how are we going to get up there?" A girl in green and white asked.

"No idea, Suguha ." The boy all in black said."Clearly we have to go through the doors but what do you think will happen once in?" He questioned.

"Well we already have back up but the only problem is if we'll make it." He stated.

"Kazuto I know that you'll make it and rescue that girl." With a nod they were infront of the door.

-in the cage-

"Now, now Kagome. Why did you have to go and do that?" He only got a glare in return. "Now don't give me that look." He said walking closer.

"Get away from me!" She demanded. He only came closer. She backed away from him.

"Now Kagome, listen I swear if you try that again I will be your worst nightmare." He was now in her face. She could smell his breath, it made her want to puke.

"Okay." She stated. She was finally breaking. She was falling apart.

"Good girl now you be good while I'm away." With that said he left leaving her in her broken state.

She stood up and went to the edge of the cage. Staring out seeing detail of the clouds. She didn't even notice when she dropped the card she had in her hand. And as it landed right at the feet of the one who would be saving her. She understood that she might never be able to escape this place but she would dream of being back home with her family. Where everything was happy and pretend this was all a dream. But when dawn comes she would know that this isn't a dream but a reality.

-Scene change-

Kirito or Kazuto in the real world stared at the black and sliver card. He looked upward into the sky. If it came from above it had to be from her, and if it was then he had to rescue her and free her.

"Come on we have a mission and we could make it through before sunrise." He explained pocketing the card and heading for the doors intending on freeing the girl inside the cage.

Ok I know it's been awhile since I updated so I hope this makes up for it so like enjoy! :D

~Ja Ne

SliverKitsune


	3. The battles beginning

A/N: Ok I need to ask you guys something. Did I rush the last chapter or is it okay? Anyway yeah.

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

_'Kazuto's thoughts'_

**_Inner mind theatre brought to you by Tamaki!_**

SliverKitsune: Ayoh! I want you guys to meet my guest Tamaki!

Tamaki: HI! *energetic look*

Kagome: Calm down *sweatdrops*

Kazuto: What a weirdo

Kagome: Oh be quiet

SliverKitsune: Anyway since Tamaki is the guest will you please

Tamaki: SliverKitsune doesn't own Anything except her Cat Blackstar! *Sees black cat,squeals like a girl and starts petting it*

He was surrounded but he kept fighting, he had to get to her fast. As he started fighting the Cait Sith and the sylphs right behind him. They kept fighting, throwing attacks at there enemy's. Kazuto sliced his opponents with a quick thrust and kept moving to the top.

He had made it to the top. The squads retreated and left him but not with out a good luck. He expected it to open but it stayed locked.

"Yui what do we do it won't open!?" He exclaimed urgently. They tried to open it then he got a idea. He pulled out the card.

"Do you think this could open it?" He asked.

"I'll try, set the card in the middle." She explained. She floated out of his pocket and on the platform. Monsters kept reappearing. Yui then started to glow as she looked into the database and started to unlock the door.

When the door opened it was glowing a white purity kinda of color.

"Come on Yui." He declared. He floated in the door with Yui in his pocket. He appeared in a hallway.

"Which way do you we should go?"

"Daddy I sense a presence that way, over there." She said pointing to the right. With a nod they ran in that direction.

-With Kagome-

Sighing she looked out the cage bars. She sat back down on the bench. She started daydreaming.

_**-Daydream-**_

_**She sat outside at her family's shrine. The God tree standing with pride. As she looked around she couldn't help bit smile and look at her flowers that were planted, and the ones from last year.**_

_**"Kagome!" Someone yelled. She turned around seeing her brother Souta.**_

_**"Hey Souta." She smiled.**_

_**"Sis mom said dinner is ready! Were having Udon." Her smile got wider.**_

_**"Well let's go eat I'm starving!" She exclaimed.**_

_**Then it all disappeared turning into Naraku, then to Oberon. She screamed her pleasant dream turned into a nightmare. She backed away afraid.**_

_**-dreamscape ends-**_

Her eyes snapped opened. And she stood up searching for him. Silent tears cascaded down her face. She sat back down. Her heart thumping like a jack rabbit. She sat back down. She stared at her lap and cried into her hands._'Why can't I escape'_

She stared and then heard footsteps and started to panic. As the foot steps came closer she hid behind the bed. She heard them in front of the gate. _  
_

"What now Yui?" A boyish voice asked. Her heart skipped a beat and she got butterfly's in her stomach.

"I'll open the gate daddy." A sweet little voice twinkled. She looked up from her hiding spot and saw a very handsome cute boy.

"Where is she?"

"Shes hiding behind the bed." Startles she jumped up. Cute or not she was getting to the bottom of this.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know.

"Kazuto." He grinned sheepishly.

"H-hi Kazuto, I'm Kagome." He nodded.

"I already knew that I'm here to rescue you." He stated. She smiled and ran up to him.

She hugged him," Well since your saving me doesn't my hero get a kiss." She said shyly. He blushed. Smiling she pecked him on the lips. " You have _No_ idea how much this means to me." She said hugging him around the waist.

Then out of no where the cage disappeared replaced by Blue and black walls. Chains fell from above. Oberon then came waltzing in.

"Oh what a touching scene aye Kagome." He only got a glare in response. He smirked. The gravity was then fell and they fell on the ground. The chains wrapping around Kagome's wrist. Her eyes widened.

"No!" She screamed struggling. "Let me GO!" She sobbed. Kazuto watched as Oberon came closer to Kagome.

"Now, now Kagome calm down. We're only going play a little." A evil smirk on his face. Her eyes widened and tears started to fall. Kazuto started to crawl his sword in hand. He was kicked to the side back facing upward.

"Let's just increase the pain level." He said rising it to 8. He thrust the sword through his back. Kazuto's face held pain but he hadn't given up yet. He tried moving but the sword wouldn't let him move.

He was starting to give up. He watched as Oberon started playing with her.

"You know Kagome I wonder what you look with your top off." He stated he pulled it off showing her chest. Fresh tears ran down her face.

"Leave me alone! KAZUTO! Save me!" She yelled as she started struggling more.

"You know Kazuto? I control this game your just a pawn in my little game."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" He yelled. Oberon glared then smirked. Kazuto tried getting up once again only to be kicked to the side. Oberon got a crazy look in his eyes.

"Now Kazuto why don't you stay down like a good dog. I also have SAO kids and guess what your going to be one of them!" He said kicking him in the side. "I'll just boost the pain level to _10_!" He screamed. He started laughing again. Kazuto stopped moving his health going down by the second.

_"You know I thought you had more power then this, just sitting on the floor. Come on Kazuto get up. If you defeated me you can defeat him." _A voice whispered. He was then in a white room and the middle Akihiko Kayaba the created of SAO.

"Kazuto I will lend you my strength of my GM there the rest is up to you."

"Wait I thought you were dead!?" Kayaba smiled.

"I am just the ghost or would you say conscience of him." He explained disappearing. Kazuto was then in the room he was again. _'I will NOT give up I will win!'_ With new found determination he stood and grabbed his weapon from out of his back. Oberon still busy with 'playing' with Kagome as she cried tears. As Kazuto stood he looked at Oberon in anger. Oberon turned around.

"Well it seems I'll have to shut the dog up again." Smiling he was going to make the pain level 12 it's max. He tried getting to the menu. What isn't it working he thought.

"Not so powerful at all when you don't have your game keys. So let me show you what a real pain is and what I experienced in SAO!" He yelled pressing the menu and putting the pain level to the Max. Oberon took out his sword. And Kazuto held his sword high and sliced down. Oberon screamed in pain. As he sliced he couldn't feel any happier. As he held his head in his hand he smirked and thrust his sword into his head.

He turned to Kagome making the chains disappear.

"Kazuto I want to see you again so if you don't mind would you go to my hospital and you know be there when I'm about to wake. its room 301 3rd floor." She explained smiling. She grabbed her top and made it so it didnt show her chest.

"Kazuto." A monotone voice stated. They both turned not excepting to see him. Kagome'a eyes lite up like Christmas trees.

"Daddy!" She yelled running up to him. (A/N: Wasn't expecting that where you!) she hugged him.

"Kazuto I want you to have this he said holding up a goldish egg. "This the heart of SAO. If you have any love for virtual worlds you would want to play it if you don't you can destroy it." he explained." You could make a whole another world with it so I want you to have it." He looked down at Kagome. Smiling at her he kissed his forehead before disappearing.

Kagome looked at Kazuto. Smiling she walked over to him. She hugged him then kissed him. It was like fireworks were off as she kissed him. Pulling apart for air.

"You have no idea how much this means to me your the best and we could on a date if -cough- you want." She said shyly.

"If course who wouldn't." He stated smiling cheekily.

She hugged him "Ok maybe Inshould be heading back and you better be there when I get back!" She exclaimed smiling ear to ear. She vanished as Kazuto logged her out and then he logged himself out.

Ok Did I rush things I don't think I did. Anyway nice seeing ya guys.

~Ja Ne

SliverKitsune


	4. Meeting face to face

A/N: Ok this chapter is going to be really long and I hope you enjoy! I've been working real hard on and thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! And even if you do still don't review it I'll keep writing! Unless I like die or something.

SliverKitsune: Hello! I've like totally got like my cat in my lap! *Smiles goofily*

Kagome: *sweat-drops* Are you alright?

SliverKitsune: MMMHHHMMM... So whatcha ya doing?

Kazuto: I think she might be doing the disclaimer.

SliverKitsune: Ummm...NO! Kazuto your doing the disclaimer so go do it or no kisses.

Kazuto: B-but...Fine. *pouts* SliverKitsune doesn't own anything except the plot!

SliverKitsune: Ok Kagome give him the kisses!

Kagome: Hai! *Goes into kitchen and grabs chocolate kisses, comes back and gives them to Kazuto* Hope you like them!

Kazuto: *face-palms*

SliverKitsune: What were you expec- *eyes widen* Ohhhh, you like kaggy!

Kazuto and Kagome: Uh... *blushes cherry red*

SliverKitsune: So much innocence. *sighs* Anyway on with da story!

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

_'Kazuto's thoughts'_

Meeting face to face

As the sun beams peered in the window, the girl in the bed was stirred awake. Her sapphire eyes looking through the net gear helmet On her head. When she looked around she knew she was in the hospital 3rd floor, don't ask her how she knew. Maybe it was because of him. Naraku or Oberon. Technically the same person. Sighing she took the nerve gear off her long raven hair falling out which was now down to her knees. She was at the side of the bed when someone came bursting through the doors. She smiled. It was Kazuto. He was in front of her hospital bed.

"H-hi." She whispered. He now stood in front of her.

"Hey." He replied. "Longtime no see." He smiled. As tears came to her eyes she wobbly stood up. She almost fell but he caught her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm peachy!" She smiled and latched onto him. "T-thank you Kazuto your a life savor. Literlly. You saved all those people and most of all you saved me!" She gave him a watery smile.

"I would have done it anyway." Her smile brightened.

"Ya know your even cuter in reality." She claimed. As that was spoken his face turned cherry red. she giggled. "Your so cute!" She chanted. His face turned a darker shade off red if possible.

"T-thanks." He muttered looking away.

"Kazuto look at me." She called. He turned her way and was met with a kiss. Their tongues fighting. The kiss taking her breath away. When they parted she was panting. And some very interesting images formed in his mind about why she would be panting.(A/N: I'm like so perverted I know this because at lunch I say some very inappropriate things.*smiles goofily* Hehe)

"Wow Kazuto...thanks your the best." Snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We should call your family I'm sure their worried about you." he informed.

"Yea great idea. Can you get the nurse for me." She smiled.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He then ran out of the room. She peered around before sitting on the bed.

Kazuto had to leave a few minutes ago but promised to come back tomorrow. So there she lay on the bed almost 10:00. She couldn't wait to go home tomorrow. She fell into a sleep with a certain boy in her dreams.

The next morning she awoke when someone jumped on her bed. Her eyes snapped opened and she peered down. There on her bed was her brother Souta. She sat up and tears fell from her eyes.

"Souto! Souta!" She cried. One thought was going through her and she really hoped it wasn't true. Sh. Hoped to Kami that this was not a dream.

"Ya know Sis we've missed you!" He gave her a big smile. Her resolve cracked and she jumped and clung to him.

"Oh Souta you have No clue how much I missed you! My baby brother!" She wailed. She hugged him as if he were her life line. When she pulled away her checks red and eyes puffy.

"Ya know Sis mom made Udon." He breathed. As he stared at his sister that he missed so much he couldn't help but let tears flow. "I missed you so much." He cried as the roles were reversed. "Don't you ever leave me again! Don't ever leave me again. Never. My big sister don't ever do that again." He commanded.

"I'll never leave I promises." She promised. After that they started discussing on what happened durning all this. After a couple hours he left telling her that he was taking her home tomorrow.

She then stared at the ceiling thinking about her friends and family. What would become of her after she got out of this hospital. Would she go back to school, but how could she. So much has changed. Technology, pretty much everything. Will she be able to fit in or be the flower with the weeds. Sighing she turned to the wall. It was about 7:09 Souta left at 6:57 it was only, 52 minutes ago that he was here. She then heard the door open and looked behind her. She saw Kazuto by the foot of her bed not facing her.

"Hey Kazuto." She greeted. For some reason she had a bad feeling. She crawled over to him. "Kazuto, are you ok?" She asked. She took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. She turned his head next. She gasped. Surprised to see tears.

"It's so hard..." He whimpered. She stared at him questionably. "To see them together."

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked.

"To see her and him together." He replied. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Kazuto..." She murmured. "It'll get better, I promise. I've been through what you've been through. It hurts at first but, it will hurt less and less. And as it grows dimmer you move on. Simple as it may seem I know the road will be bumpy at first but life moves on and so will you." She explained. She looked him in the eye. Seeing the crystal like tears. She brought her hand up and whipped the tears off his somewhat pale skin. "And never cry for someone who's not worth it." smiling she hugged him around his neck. "It's ok to cry." So he cried he cried for all that he was worth. It was 7:34 before he stopped crying.

"Thanks Kagome." Kazuto uttered. They sat there for a few minutes just holding each other.

"Kazuto?"

"Hmm.." He replied.

"What will I do after this? I don't know if I could go to school. It might be different and I'm afraid." She whimpered.

"Kagome I know what and were you could go. You could go to my school, and have a pretty normal life." He announced. She looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome!" He declared.

"Yeah! I'll go then i'll be able to see a cutie everyday." She noted/teased. Smiling she hugged him again while, he blushed cherry red. She giggled."You should be getting home and we'll meet at the park across the hospital. Ok." She suggested smiling.

"Yeah sounds like a date And with a gorgeous girl." He declared.

"U-uh what..." It was her time be flushed."Sh-shut up." She snapped turning away.

"Hey, calm down I'm just saying your pretty." Her blush darkened.

"Uhh...umm...T-thanks. I think your handsome." Her blush getting darker if possible. He chuckled.

"Your so cute Kagome. Well I should be going goodnight Kagome-chan."

"Bye Kazuto, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said he stood up and headed to the door but not before waving good by. She then lay on her hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Only a little while after did she let darkness cloud her vision.

As she lay there asleep, Kazuto walked home and into house before changing. He was excited for tomorrow. He walked over to his bed and let sleep claim him forgetting about Asuna and only seeing sapphire orbs in his dreams.

**_A/N: Whatcha think? I worked real hard on it even doing it during my favourite show. This chapter was more about reconnecting, and hurt. You see Kazuto isn't fully over Asuna. So I'm going to make it go kinda steady and yes they kissed that doesn't mean their together. So I'll be working hard on the next chapter! By the way, you guys are the reason that I don't delete this fic! Also I hope I can get some reviews and thanks for the reviews it really encouraged me to continue writing be cause I was going to put up an announce my saying I'm deleting it but you guys changed my mind!_**

**_~Ja Ne_**

**_SliverKitsune_**


	5. Meeting at the park

A/N:Hey hey guys a girls. Ok something amazing is going to happen and it's super awesome! I'm wait for it... I'm posting a new story! I hope you guys read it!

SliverKitsune: You guys know what's really awesome. *stares at Kazuto and Kagome*

Kagome and Kazuto: What?

SliverKitsune: SUPER CHINESE PEANUT BUTTER! CX

XceaRox: What the f &# is your problem. *looks at her like she stupid*

SliverKitsune: Waaaa! What's your problem! Whaaaaaa!KAGGY!

Kagome: Shhh it's alright I'm here.*holds her while rocking her back and froth*

XceaRox:*snorts* Really. *sighs and looks away totally and utterly disappointed in SliverKitsune*

Kazuto: *glares at SliverKitsune* that's suppose to be me*he thinks*

Kagome: Since SliverKitsune is preoccupied I'll say she doesn't own anything but the plot.

Meeting at the park,

It was a sunny day in Tokyo. As the busy streets were lined with people. All except one as she stood in her house with Souta, as you can see they live alone because one there mom moved away and two there grandpa is dead. But don't worry they were doing quite well. The girl Kagome with raven hair and sapphire eyes was getting ready for her date or as she stated friendly outing.

She wore a tartan A-line mini skirt, with tan-ish colour flats with a lacy T-shirt that was brownish and a little yellow. To top it off she had on a snowflak-top cardigan, a lace pattern hobo bag with a necklace was an anchor. Her hair was braided with a blossom hair clip. She looked at herself in the mirror smiling she walked out of her room and into the street.

She had gotten out of the hospital a few hours ago and was going to meet Kazuto today. She walked down the sidewalk almost to the park she rounded a corner and walked into the park looking for Kazuto. A. She searched she didn't notice someone behind her till they poked her. She jumped before turning around. She was meet by gray eyes. Smiling she waved at him. Little did she know that she took his breath away when she turned around.

"Hey Kazuto!" She greeted.

"Hey." He smiled at her."Well what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Oh can we go on the swings?!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, come on let's go." He said. taking her hand he led them to the swings. "I'll push you." He stated.

"Okay let me get seated and you can push me." She explained. She dropped her bag at the side of the swing and hopped on and started getting comfortable. "Ok I'm ready push me!" She shouted. She giggled as she started going higher and higher. "YAY, KAZUTO HIGHER, HIGHER." She yelled. She laughed as she was higher in the sky."Ok Kazuto I'm going to jump off and you better catch me, and I mean it!" She shouted out.

Once Kazuto was infront of her she jumped, soaring through the air untill gravity did it's job and made her fall right on top of Kazuto. She giggled as she landed ontop of him, earning a gurnt as he was pushed to the ground.

"Kazuto I didn't know you liked the bottom." She teased.

"Wha-what..." He was blushing red at what position they were in and, turned them around not really helping much.

"So you like top." She giggled as his face turned a deeper red.

"I-I u-uh um... Be quiet." He mumbled. "Besides your face is flushed and so maybe you shouldn't be the one to talk."

"Yeah but you know you love **_Me_**!" she stated. She smiled goofily. Kazuto leaned down and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. When they parted her face turned cheery red and she was the flushed one. He smirked.

"Oh... shut up." She mumbled. She looked away trying to hide her cheery face from his view. He only chuckled.

"Come on let's go get some ice cream." He stated.

"O-ok." She stuttered. He then pushed himself up her still holding on. She then stood up. Dusting off the dirt on her skirt she then held out her hand. He grabbed it and stood.

"Come on." He stated grabbing her hand and leading a blushing blue eyed raven hair girl to the ice cream stand. they now stood in front of the ice cream stand. Kagome turned away. The boy running the stab looked at the girl with raven hair. He had brown hair and blue eyes look at Kagome closely. Recognition lite his eyes'.

"Kagome?" He questioned. She turned to him locking her sapphire eyes on his.

"Oh hey hobo, I mean homo, GAH... Hōjō. Hehehe." She mumbled looking away smiling awkwardly.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see. Your out of the hospital." He stated the obvious. She stared blankly at him.

"Hi I'm Kazuto." He greeted. Hōjō stared at him and dismissed him and turned back to Kagome.

"So Kagome cam we go on a date?!" he asked excited. She was kinda freaked out. Then this genius idea popped in her mind.

"Sorry but I can't, you see I already have a boyfriend." she explained. He looked saddened but only a moment.

"Who?" He asked politely irritation clearly in his voice.

"Him she said pointed to Kazuto. Kazuto blush a light pink colour above his nose. Really he thought. Hōjō glared at Kazuto.

"Why him he's so that." He exclaimed pointing at Kazuto.

"Ya know its rude to point." Kazuto lectured.

"Anyway, can we get some ice cream?" she asked laughing nervously.

"Sure Kagome what would you like?"

"What do you want Kazuto?" She asked.

"I'll have strawberry." He told her.

"Ok, one strawberry and blue moon ice cream." She ordered.

"Sure." He stated before going in back and making the ice cream cones. He came back a few minutes later.

"Here ya go." He said handing Kagome the cones.

"Thanks." Before turning away and going to one of the picnic tables. Kazuto thought about what she said. He couldn't let her go. Once seated at the table he turned to her.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" She nodded still licking her ice cream. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He rushed. She blinked owlishly before smiling.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. She leaned up and kissed him again. He tasted like strawberry ice cream and something entirely him while he thought that he tasted like the most sweet candy in the world. As they kissed Hōjō looked on with envy and jealously.

When they parted thy were smiling.

"Cone on let's go." He claimed.

"Ok let's go." She said as they finished their ice cream. They then stood up, and started walking away going towards the sukura flowers.

"Their so pretty." she said as she watched them fall.

"Yeah but now as pretty as you." He stated. They walked up the path and towards the exit.

"Its getting late I should be heading home."

"Let me walk you home." He insisted.

"Ok come on." They walked down the street hand in hand. Kagome was smiling and had a blush on her face. While Kazuto was just humming.

"Kagome... I love you." he told her total confidence in his voice.

"Kazuto..."She smiled up at him. "I love you to, with all my heart." They then chatted idly.

They finally made it to her house or at the bottom steps of her house.

"Thank you Kazuto for today." She thanked.

"No problem, we should do this again sometime." he said. She nodded be fore shyly standing on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the mouth.

"Bye Kazuto." She told him before running up the stairs a blush on her face. Kazuto walked away in a daze, he arrived home and just lay on his bed thinking about Kagome. She was the best.

"Kazuto~" Kagome murmured as she headed inside and into her room before lying on the bed curled up and thinking of Kazuto and his kindness. Sighing she fell asleep having dreams of Kazuto.

A/N: Hey so how is it? I worked on it all day! Well not all day only when I wasn't in school! So um I hope ya like it and review! Please I love reading the reviews!

~Ja Ne

SliverKitsune


	6. Meeting Asuna

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, by the way Guest for chapter 5 thanks when you review it brought a smile to my face and I started giggling at what I wrote. Also I want some suggestions of new stories or for new chapters I want you guys to enjoy my writing so enjoy!

SliverKitsune: Hayo! I shall begin. Introducing my guest from chapter 5 Which I will name Kitty because I like cats!

Kitty: Hi *smiles brigthly*

SliverKitsune: Are you ready Kitty because you get to meet Kagome, Kazuto and Souta!

Kagome, Kazuto and Souta: Hey Kitty!

SliverKitsune: Their so happy because you reviewed! Ok reviewers Just for you to know if you do review you might be able to be in my movie theatre thanks to Tamaki for coming up with it! *jumps up and down happily* Ok kitty start talking.

Kitty: Hey reviews and readers you guys should really review you could be like me and in a theatre!

SliverKitsune: Thank you Kitty now on with the story.

Meeting Asuna,

Kagome sat at the table reading a book. In her pjs. She heard a knock at the door. It must be Kazuto but he's early he wouldn't be here in another hour or so. Looking at the clock on the wall she stood and started walking towards the door. She stood in front of it and heard the knock again and opened she wasn't expecting a slap to the face. A red hand print was on her face.

"What the hell." she mumbled angrily. She stared at the girl with honey brown hair and blazing light honey brown eyes. She wore a yellow sweater with a pink skirt and tennis shoes.

"How fucking dare you steal Kazuto from me!" She yelled outraged.

"What the HELL is your problem!" Kagome yelled back. She was furious. A girl comes to her house saying she stole Kazuto claiming him as her boyfriend, she was pissed. Before anyone knew it Kagomes fist flew back. Centering for the girls face. Getting it target.

"You BITCH!" She hissed. Kagome was slapped again.

"who the **_HELL_** are you!" Kagome yelled.

"Asuna, Kazuto's girlfriend!" She shouted. Kagomes face was blocked by her bangs. She can't be his girlfriend he said she was with someone she thought, but in the back of her mind she thought it might be true that he like Asuna more then her. After all she had Inuyasha and Kikyo to thank for that. It put doubt in her mind.

"Well Ass-una, get the hell off my property! Before I give you more then that bruise on your cheek." Hissed out. Asuna smirked dismissing the Ass-una and turned around the was pushed down.

"Never come her again you stupid bitch." She Said with anger before turning around and slamming the door behind her. Souta who was out buying things wasn't here. She slid down the door. As tears poured down her face. Tear after tear before a knock was heard. She stood up and whipped what remained of her tears off.

She opened up the door and was met with the face she didn't want to see. He smiled brightly.

"Hey Kagome can I come in?" He asked.

"No." She said sternly. He looked at her face seeing red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Kagome what wrong?" He asked worried.

"Stop acting so innocent." She stated with that I-got-you-tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I know your with some Asuna. You lied to me you said she was with someone." She cried out to him. As more tears fell down her face, she thought I'm so stupid to believe anyone could like me, it's just like Inuyasha all over again.

"No s-she is not my girlfriend you are, I would never cheat on you! I love you!" He yelled. She looked up at him, hurt clearly in her eyes and a little bit of confusion.

"Then prove it." She bit out looking at the ground in interest.

"I will!" He grabbed her from the doorway and held her tight against himself. "Kagome I love you, and one day when were out of school we'll be together and be married. I won't let anyone have my heart but you." He murmured in her hair the smelled like strawberrys and vanilla. Kagome started shaking. Crying silently. He only hugged her closer.

"Kazuto..." She mumbled in his chest. She hugged him back with as much as force he had. "You better promise me...promise me Kazuto."She demanded quietly. She hoped he promised she needed him so much. He helped her escape that prison, he helped her through a lot of things in such little time and she need him to be her light in the darkness. He then spoke.

"Kagome Higurashi, I promise I will always love you and never love another till the day I die." He admitted truth in his gray black orbs. She looked up at him smiling through tears that glistened on her light tans oh skin. She kissed him but only for a moment yet felt like forever.

"You better keep this promise Kazuto or, you'll regret it when you break it." She promised to him and demanded. "Come inside we can have something to drink." She coaxed out.

They were in the living room on the couch talking and drinking their drinks. She giggled at him. She smiled up at him on the couch.

"Yeah Inuyasha kept calling hōjō, hobo or homo at the time I didn't think it was funny but it kinda imprinted in my brain." She stated. He smiled at her joyous laugh. He truly loved this girl maybe, no even more then Asuna.

"~Kagome... You are so beautiful." He admitted stopping her mid sentence. She looked up to him blushing.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked him.

"Of course Kagome why wouldn't I." He stated. She smiled at him blushing lightly.

"Your so sweet Kazuto, and I love you!" She yelled. He stood up and came over to her happy face and hugged her.

"Kagome..." He murmured. He hugged her tight against him. She hugged back smiling. She was in love with this man in front of her. She loved him and he loved her. She was falling so deep she could barely inhale and exhale. They parted and she pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, your the best boyfriend ever!" she said.

"I love you too." He stated in a matter of fact tone. They both met half way and claimed each other's mouth in a searing kiss, hoping this would last forever. When they parted they stared in each other's eyes. Love was clearly in their eyes. She looked away from his gaze blushing across her nose. She was in love with this man. She loved him so much. She giggled happily.

"Kazuto...if we do get...married w-will we have..." She blushed lightly." Have k-kids? Will we have a family?" She asked holding onto his shirt. She blinked and her blush darkened.

"Of course, I'll help you build a family." He chuckled as her cheeks darkened. She looked away. Her sapphire orbs locked on his Grayish black eyes. He hugged her tighter before falling to the floor. With her still in his arms he dreamt of a future with him and her in it.

"Kazuto... I hope we have a amazing family." She giggled at his blush. "Your so cute." She told him leaning her head to the side while smiling.

"Yeah it's going to be me and you with a family and we'll be together forever and always." He admitted. She smiled up at him.

"Your amazing... and I love you for it." She stated before giving him a kiss with passion. When she parted she looked in his eyes and he saw the love and his heart soared. He gave her a bruising kiss before parting.

"I love you so much." He told her with love.

"And I you." They then were hugging a warm hug tht made her heart flutter and stomached full with butterflys.

A/N: Hello, so how was it?! I hope it's good! I love making this story. Every time it makes me feel ecstatic when I finish a chapter, just finish this story! By the way I'm sorry if it confuses you and this chapter is about love.*Screams like a fangirl, then starts hyperventilating then calms down and gives serious stare* Make sure to review or else no cookies and have a good night. *bows before turning away and walking off*

~Ja Ne

SliverKitsune


	7. Going to meet his family

A/N: So I think I'm doing great with this Fic! I hope you peeps like it and I'll work real hard Just remember I want to take some requests I'll see if I can do the fic! K...Kay!

SliverKitsune: Aye aye captain Crunch!

Captain Crunch: Ho ho hello SK

SliverKitsune: Hello guys this is my friend CC or Captain Crunch any way Kagome is going to have a few problems in this fic! One will be a surprise the other ones to. Hehe I bet the supreme waiting is killing you anyway I'll be doing another fic that I can get up, cross da fings!

Kagome: what you mean problems! You arn't going to hurt Kazuto are YOU!

SliverKitsune: Course not why would I, Now disclaimer!

Kazuto: She doesn't own These shows. *smiles sadly*

Going to meet his family,

It had been 3 months since they talked about having a family and Asuna. Smiling the ravenet walked over by Kazuto in the park that they chose for their picnic that was Hōjō free by the way. Humming Kagome took out the sandwiches that were in the picnic box.

"Kazuto you hungery?" She asked as he was laying in the shade.

"Yeah!" He hummed before leaning up. "What's for lunch?" He asked.

"PB and J some bananas,some apples, also some ham sandwiches and a strawberry short cake for dessert!" She chirped. He smiled.

"Can I have a ham sandwich?" He asked her.

"Of course before going up to him and giving him the sandwich. She sat next to him enjoying her apple. She the laid down next him.

"So...Kazuto when are we going have a family?" She asked.

"When your ready." He stated. He was so considerate. He was so amazing. She scooted closer to him and then made where her head was in his lap. He looked down at her and ran a hand through her raven hair.

"Your beautiful." He whispered to her. She blushed looking around at their surroundings that was lined with trees and green plants. She looked up at him smiling.

"Well Kazuto I think your the most handsome man I've ever seen." She said looking in his eyes. He blushed lightly.

"Come on lets have some fun." He admitted excitedly like a child.

"You are just to CUTE!" Kagome squealed. His blush only darkened and looked away trying to calm himself. She giggled. "Come on lets go play a game!"

30 minutes later they left an headed for Kagome's house. They walked their smiling hand in hand.

"Kazuto..." She murmured to him.

"Hmm." Was his reply. She grinned looking away. She walked a behind him.

"Give me a piggy back ride!" She yelled before jumping on him. She giggled as he tryed to balance her and the basket without falling.

"Kazuto why are you so cute!" She whispered in his ear she whispered in his ear send shivers down his spine.

"Ka-Kagome..." He mumbled his cheeks flushing bright red. She only smiled before hugging him closer. She started humming as they walled more Kazuto then Kagome, back to her house.

"Kazuto since it's been a few months I want to find a place with you, Schools almost over and I want to be with you forever an till I die!" She yelled in the ear getting weird stares from strangers. She only chuckled nervously.

"Kagome..." He mumbled.

"Hmmm." She replied.

"Do you want to meet my family?" He asked her slightly blushing. She beamed t him.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She yelled excitedly. She hugged his arm, smiling brightly up at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks my mom really wants to meet you." He stated.

"Can you come over around 6 so we could leave. I need do some shoping." She said smiling up to him.

"Of course Kagome, but maybe I should come with you." He explained.

"Oh your so sweet worrying over my safety. Ok you should call your mom and tell her We'll be coming over, Ok." She told him. He nodded before taking out his phone and calling his mom.

10 minutes later they left Kagome's house going there after Kazuto was done talking to his mom. They entered the mall.

"Come on Kazuto I need to get something with Souta." She said grabbing his hand which he slightly blushed at the contact. They walked untill they were at a sport store.

"What dose Souta need anyway Kagome?" He asked.

"Oh I owe him some soccer stuff, since I kinda need to make it up to him after all I haven't seen him in so long." He nodded in understanding. She looked up the aisles picking out certain things for her little brother.

"So do we need to do anything else while we're here?"

"Oh yeah, my aunt is moving in to help pay the bills so yeah. Need blankets and stuff. Plus I'll just call someone to bring the stuff to my house." She explained. He nodded.

"KAGOME!" Came three excited voice's. She stopped, turning around slowly. She groaned silently. Three girls stood in front of Kazuto and Kagome, one that looks similar to Kagome but her shoulder length black hair and headband are different with brown eyes, the second girl had brown neck length hair and blue eyes. The third and last girl had wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Kagome were so happy your out of the hospital." Replied the first one. Kagome smiled a fake smile.

"Oh thanks for worrying over me Eri." The girl now known as Eri smiled.

"Well we didn't know you were going to be here." The second one told them.

"Who's that Kagome?" The last one said pointing at Kazuto."

"Oh that's Kazuto, Kazuto meet Eri," she said pointing to the first one," Yuka," she said poniting to the second girl. "And that's Ayumi." She said pointing to the last girls." Ayumi, Eri and Yuka smiled at them.

"So did you break up with that two timing jerk?" Eri asked. Kagome nodded. Kazuto just looked puzzled.

"Yea an if you guys were worried about me why didn't you come to see me?" She asked. They blinked before looking away.

"We were in collage, busy unlike you." Yuka snapped. She looked away with her nose in the air snobbishly. Kagome glared at her but turned her head.

"Kagome were sorry we had to do stuff and were so sorry." Ayumi said. Kagome sighed.

"What ever, and we have to go I have to get stuff for my aunt." She stated. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka nodded.

"Bye Kagome." Ayumi and Eri said, Yuka not interested Kagome. Kagome took Kazuto's hand and walked away.

"Their weird, I don't really like them." He stated.

"It's alright, they weren't really good friends only Ayumi."

They finally finished shopping and were headed back to Kagome's house. They were in front of her door and knocked on it. Souta answered the door before letting them in.

"How was shopping?" He asked. Kagome looked up from putting down some of the stuff she had in her hands.

"Great anything happen while I was gone?"

"Yeah a guy named Sesshomaru stopped by saying he wanted to meet your boyfriend, also he wants to see you again." Kagome blushed and looked surprised before smiling.

"Ok did you give him a number? Or did he give you a number?" She asked. He nodded. Kagome turned to Kazuto.

"Guess you'll be meeting my aniki in a few days." She said smiling brightly. Kazuto smiled back.

"Well we should leave we have to meet my mom soon." He stated. Souta nodded.

"Kagome you don't be home late." He said sternly. She nodded and smiled at him before giving him a hug. They left and were walking down the street.

"Kazuto... Will she like me?" She asked worriedly. He only smiled at her nervousness.

"Of course she will. Your perfect and you'll do well." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Your so sweet Kazuto." She said before kissing him on the cheek. She pulled away leaving a blush in her wake.

"Kagome..." He breathed before hugging her.

They were now in front of Kazuto's house. Kagome was beyond nervous. Kazuto gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. Kazuto knocked on the door. A girl in her teens answered the door. She had black hair neck length and gray eyes. She smiled at them bit her eyes were clouded with jealousy. but she didn't let them see or so she thought but Kagome saw.

"Hello Kazuto who's your guest." She said putting on a forced smile.

"Oh Sugu this is Kagome my girlfriend the one I've been telling you about." He told her smiling.

"Why don't you come in. Also mom isn't home." She said and went inside opening the door a little. Kagome an Kazuto stepped inside. Kagome was going to have a long talk with Sugo or Suguha, Kagome knew that she was jealous. But she would keep that to herself.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating been busy but hope ya like this chapter. It's really fun doing this fic. Also do you guys have any suggestings or want me to do a fic? Because I'll see what I can do. *Smiles and waves*

~Ja Ne

SliverKitsune


	8. Starting with the past part 1

A/N: hey again, ok so the 8th chapter wow. I've come real far ok still any one want to recommend something like a new crossover? Please I want to do a new fic no one giving me intell. Also I'm skipping the movie and will just say I only own plot. No suggesting so, no theatre, :L also I'm kinda a prev so ya naughty things shall insue in this chapter! Now you may skip that naughty parts but it's rated M for a reason! Any way yeah!

Meeting Suguha,

They entered the house and into a living room, which had a TV a couch an ant table and some decorations, the kitchen to Kagome's right had the usual kitchen utensils and forward a hallway with some doors and pictures of his family.

"Make your self a home." Suguha said before going to the living room. Kazuto turned to Kagome.

"So what you think?" He asked.

"It's homey!" She said excitedly. Suguha returned shortly after with a tray of lemonade.

"Thanks Sugu." Kazuto said smiling.

"Yes thanks your very kind!" Kagome told her before taking a lemonade and putting it to her lips drinking some of it.

"Your welcome _Kagome_." Suguha seemed to his out with disdain. Kagome smiled at her seeming to ignore the way she said it or just plain didn't hear it.

"Kagome how 'bout we go to my room?" Kazuto asked. Kagome looked at him before nodding and grabbing his arm.

"Lead the way." She giggled before pointing to the hall way. He smile before leading her to his room. Suguha looked at them in jealousy. THAT SHOULD BE ME! She thought violently before returning the tray back to the kitchen.

Kagome moaned.

"Kazuto right there!" She moaned out. He nodded before going back to his occupation.

"Can you do it harder!" She moaned out. Kazuto did it harder.

Suddenly the door was slaned opened. The two people on the bed looked up only to see Suguha.

"What's wrong Sugu?" Kazuto asked. Suguha looked at the scene before her. Kagome was getting a massage, not what she originally thought. She backed away akwardly.

"Sorry I thought you guys were in trouble." She mumbled, and ran out of the room.

"I wonder what she thought we were doing." Kagome said out load. Kazuto blushed crimson at the thought what they were doing. Kagome looked at him before hitting him on the head.

"Get your head out of the gutter. But not like I wouldn't do it." She mumbled the last part. Kazuto heard it and his blush turned redder. He turned to her again.

"Ekkkk!" Kagome yelled as Kazuto was on top of her.

"Really Ka-Go-Me, I didn't know you had a dirty mind." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Her face was flushed by now.

"I didn't know you liked top." She retorted.

"Of course then I get to see your lovely face every time, don't I?" He told her. She blushed. She then started playing with her fingers not looking at him.

"Kazuto yourbsi sweet, I don't think I even deserve you."

Suguha stood by the door listing. As she stood there she couldn't help it with wanting to rip Kagomr off her Kazuto. (A/N: Kinda reminds me of Sukura from Naruto, back to the story)

"Yea you don't deserve Kazuto I do!" She mumbled ferociously. Back inside the room Kazuto stared at her with a contemplating look.

"Who told you that?" He asked. Kagome stared up at him.

"I don't deserve you Kazuto. Your just so kind to me and I don't know if I'm-" He cut her off.

"Kagome get that thought out of your head I'll always love you no matter what, I think your the one." He stated. Kagome looked him in the eyes before leaning in him meeting half way. Their lips sealed in a kiss, a sweet resulting kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck while Kazuto wrapped his around her waist. They somehow switched places her on top while he was on the bottom. They parted. Kagome giggled before laying her head on his chest.

"You do know you mean the world to me, right Kagome." Kagome looked up at him smiling. She nodded before getting up and off of him.

"So what you want to do?" She asked.

"Okay I know that you were kinda umm captured but do you want to play a virtual game?" He asked hopefully." Kohome smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She exclaimed. He smiled at her.

"I'll get Sugu's gaming console." He said walking to the door. Suguha who was outside the door, just as she was going to make her escape the door opened.

"What are you doing outside the door?" He asked.

"I was going to as you something." She replied.

"Well Sugu I need your gaming console so yeah but whats the question?"

"Umm... Do you know where I put the umm...The what's it called, Oh yeah my comb." She laughed nervously. He looked her sceptically. He turned before going to her room and grabbing the console. He walked back over to his room to see her gone.

"Kagome I got the console." He said opening the door. He smiled seeing her looking at his pictures. He sneaked up behinds her, she didn't seem to notice his yelling I grossed in the picture.

"Kagome..." He whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned to him.

"Kazuto what was that for..." She mumbled.

"Just having fun, now come on let's get the game started." She smiled up at him before walking over to his bed. He walked over to her before putting the gear on her head. She layed on the bed with Kazuto by her side with his net gear on.

An hour and 30 minutes pasted when they came out of the game. Kagome stretched her arms, she looked at Kazuto who still had the gear on. She looked at him, he was so cute! She hugged him. Before giggling and taking off his gear.

"So welcome back." Kagome said smiling. He look in her eyes.

"You hungery?" He asked.

"Mmmm... A little, but let's get something to eat!" She smiled excitedly. She grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the room and in to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Anything you make is good." Kagone blushed.

"T-thanks Kazuto, your so sweet! Ok now seriously what do you want to eat!?" She asked/yelled.

"How about we go out? I don't think my mom is going be coming around. Sugu's busy so let's go." He said smiling. She nodded. Kazuto grabbed her hNd before going over I the door and putting their shoes on. After that they opened the door before heading out and closing the door. Suguha was eavesdropping. She got a determined look on her face.

"W-wait!" Suguha yelled. She quickly pulled on her shoes and ran out the door. She catched up to them. "I want to come with YOU!" She yelled at them." They stopped in their tracks and looked behind them.

Suguha caught up to them panting.

"What was that Sugu." Kazuto asked.

"Umm... Can I come with you?" She asked politely. Kazuto nodded before they continued walking. Kagome hummed a tune.

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later.

"KAZUTO! We should go the new food hut!" Kagome yelled excitedly. 'She's so cute' Kazuto thought.

"Of course Kagome." He told her smiling. Kagome blushed lightly. Suguha felt like the third wheel but didn't show her distress.

"Hey, Kazuto," Suguha stated. He looked at he with questioning gaze. "Why dont we go some where else I mean really their mikes burger place.

"Sorry Sugu but I don't really want greasy food, but why don't you go by yourself." He stated. Suguha just looked away with a scowl not pleased by these term of events. She then focused her glare at Kagome's head. 'That should be ME!' she thought angrily.

She didn't expect Kagome to turn to her and stick her tongue out. She gasped, Kazuto didn't notice as Kagome then begon to make funny faces at her. All Kagome got was a intense glare. She then burst out out in giggles as Suguha's face turned redder then a tomato. Kagome looked away her sole attention on Kazuto. They begin talking to themselves not noticing Suguha's glare.

She huffed and looked away, utterly pissed. Maybe a distracting is needed! She thought. Thinking of a plan to split them up, she didn't notice bumping into a pole.

"OWWW! My nose!" She screamed in shock. The couple looked back at her.

"Are you alright Sugu?" Kazuto asked worried.

"It's nothing." She replied. He nodded before turning back to Kagome. She couldnt hear them that much but got some of it.

"Kazuto...I need to...So I want to...with you...Do you understand what I'm saying?" She better not be thinking about what i'm thinking or else she's getting it Suguha thought. Glaring t Kagome's back she turned away.

A few minutes later they arrived at a food cart outside a park.

"YUMMY RANAM!" Kagome yelled out. "Can we get some?" Kagome pleaded. He tried not looking at her before he finally gave in.

"Sure why not, we were looking for food." He said. He nodded before walking over to the cart, he bought three. Handing one to Kagome and then Suguha he he took his and started for the picnic table. They sat down and begun to eat. After eating they threw away their cups and begun walking back, it was already 6:55.

"Kazuto, I think it's time we headed back it's getting late and I need to get home soon." Kagome explained. He nodded.

"Ok, Sugu I'm going to walk Kagome back home, ok. You head home and I'll be there in a few minutes." He said smiling, making Suguha blush. She nodded before running off, back home.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before taking his hand.

"Kazuto, I want to tell you of my past even though you might think I'm crazy I want you to know I will still love you, forever and always," She stated. "Meet me Sunday and the old park we found ok around 12:00 or 11:00, ok." He nodded and thy stopped at her door step.

"Kagome, I don't care I'll always believe you your my girl, and I love you!" He said smiling before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"I'll meet you tomorrow ok." She said before running up the stairs and into the shrine house. He stood there before thinking of her. He turned going back home a certain raven haired girl came to mind.

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating but the next chapter will be about Kagome's past and also please tell me if you guys have any idea for a new fanfiction! Come on a any ideas! Thanks for the reviews to!

~Ja Ne

SliverKitsune


End file.
